The ‘Fugachee Fuji’ apple tree was discovered as a sport mutation of its parent ‘Fuji’ (unpatented) tree in a cultivated orchard near Brewster, Wash. in 1998. ‘Fugachee Fuji’ was asexually propagated by budding at the same location in 1998, and has been observed to remain stable and true to type over successive generations.